


Heat

by cheddarbug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alternate Universe, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega!OFC, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Dr. Angela Turner's heat has suddenly come around, just in the nick of time too as the Avengers leave for their next mission. Thinking she will be alone for it's duration, one can imagine the surprise she has when Bucky, a bit of a lone Alpha, shows up after everyone leaves.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First A/B/O fic...first Avengers fic...first with this whole dynamic. It's been a lot of fun ^^

“Jesus Ang, you look like hell,” Natasha said as she entered the room, giving it a full once over as was her habit from years of training. “I’m going to take a guess and say you aren’t feeling up to this next mission?”

Angela buried herself under the thick, heavy duvet on her bed, the only comfort she could find at the moment while the compound was still full of Alphas lurking in every corner. Soon. Soon they would all be leaving and she could relax, but not now.

“I guess I caught something on the last one. Surely you can do this without me?” she asked, peeking over the hem of her blankets. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot, Ang. Beta or not, I can smell you from here.”

Angela groaned, ducking back under the blankets to avoid the other woman’s gaze. “Please tell me they can’t,” she almost begged.

“Not that I’ve noticed, but I think Steve and Tony just finished their rut cycle. You seem a little late to the party.”

The assassin would notice that, Angela thought to herself as she hid in her safety net. Two years. Two years seemed to always be the limit on that damn synthetic hormone her friend had engineered for her to suppress her Omega biology. Not that it was anything at all to be ashamed of, but when she became Dr. Angela Turner, Miracle Oncologist, being an Omega had its limitations on her career. Hence the drug that allowed her to ignore her natural tendencies until eventually biology overcame it. 

It had also allowed her to join up with the Avengers, once her unique abilities were discovered. Even though Omegas weren’t necessarily not allowed within the compound Tony Stark had built for them, Wanda was testament to that,  _ unmated _ Omegas were a distraction to the team as a whole. Wanda had Vision. Angela had no one all because she chose a synthetic drug over settling down like the good little Omega she was supposed to be. 

“It has...been awhile,” she finally admitted, thinking back to her last heat cycle right before meeting the Avengers for the first time. There couldn’t have been better timing, even if she had planned it all out. With her pheromones at their lowest levels and the drug suppressing her Omega scent further, Angela had been able to introduce herself to each member of the team without them thinking she was anything other than just another Beta. 

“Is there anything I can get you? Water? Food? A phallic shaped object with a nice big knot at the end?” 

Angela glared at her over the edge of the covers, effectively hiding her reddened cheeks at the thought. “No. Thank you.”

“What can I say? I’m a helper,” Nat smiled at her, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting her knee. “Actually...I may know a guy. Low profile, for an Alpha. Decent and comes with no strings. Just ask and I’ll give him a call.”

“Do you really think Tony would let him in here without reason?” Angela shot back, shaking her head. Back home, this was easier. She had a friend, someone she trusted to call and help take care of things when she couldn’t put the heat off any longer. The idea of some stranger seeing her so needy and helpless wasn’t a pleasant one.

“Hun, this guy could be in and out of here while Tony was home and he would be none the wiser. Think about it, shoot me a text if you need to.”

Angela buried herself back into her nest, contemplating the offer. “Sorry Nat. Not sure I can go through with it, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

The other woman gave her another gentle pat, not aware of the shock waves she sent through her body before getting up to leave the room. “Seriously call me if there’s anything you need. I’ll find a way to get it here.”

Angela waited until she heard her door click shut before bolting out of her warm bed and towards the closet stuffed full with pillows and blankets she had hidden away. Careless of her careful organization, the Omega grabbed an armful of the stuff and dragged it to her bed, arranging it into a strategic pile that would serve as her nest for the next week. 

Instinct drove her as she situated and resituated the pile on the bed, her heat making her body ache with every movement until she was completely satisfied. Well...not  _ completely. _ A nice, big Alpha balls deep inside her at the moment would have been an excellent touch, but that wasn’t likely to happen. 

This wasn’t the first heat that she would have to wait out and it probably wouldn’t be her last.

 

Bucky pulled onto the drive, revving his motorcycle as he waited for his ID card to be scanned and his access to the compound granted. A few moments later and the gates opened, allowing him to open up and speed down the drive. 

There were few things he liked more than feeling the wind whipping through his hair or the horsepower beneath him, but he couldn’t deny he was looking forward to having the entire compound to himself while everyone else was out battling whatever evil befell Earth this time. As much as Bucky respected and cared for Steve, it was tiring to constantly wonder if the rest of the team had his back after the whole Winter Soldier deal. That, and Stark had made it very clear he still wasn’t sold on the Wakandans fixing him of his HYDRA brainwashing.

He wouldn’t have to worry about that this week though. No other people to deal with, no problems, and best of all, no other Alphas. 

Bucky didn’t know how Steve could stand it, living with such a dominant group of beings and still maintaining leadership with a level head. To make matters worse, the only Omega in their midst had chosen to mate with an artificial being. Not that any of the Alphas on site would  _ challenge _ Vision for his mate. Everyone knew that was suicide, but that didn’t help the tension at the compound when she went into a full heat cycle. 

A place full of dominant Alphas was surely to cause tension all on its own as it was. Stark was a grade A asshole that constantly challenged Steve’s authority, Banner was too busy being whipped by Natasha, the only Beta Bucky had ever met with the curves of an Omega, and the mess of other enhanced beings that were constantly in and out of the compound was enough to give anyone a headache. An Alpha forced to submit to other Alphas for a background he couldn’t control? That was a nightmare. 

He parked his bike next to Steve’s in the garage, tossing the keys carelessly onto the table as he punched in one of a seemingly endless number of codes to get access to the main building. Slinging his pack over his shoulder with the meager supplies he had left over, Bucky quickly ascended the stairs to the second floor where most of the apartments sat. 

Before heading to his own suite, the Alpha tossed his belongings onto one of the couches and went into the kitchen area to rummage for something to snack on. He opened the door to the fridge, grabbed out a bottle of cold water and popped off the cap to drain it. As he closed the door, a figure standing where one hadn’t been before nearly made the super soldier jump out of his skin and reach for the handgun at his side for protection. No one was supposed to be here. No one but him.

“Mr. Barnes?” the soft voice of Angela hit his ears, surprising him even further. Rarely did the Reaper ever stay behind for a mission. 

“Dr. Turner?” he asked, lowering his weapon to get a better look at her. 

The woman practically seemed to glow, despite her disheveled hair. A yellow camisole clung tightly to her breasts, giving him a faint outline of her nipples just beneath and a small pair of shorts brushed against the tops of her thighs. It was a strange contrast to her usual sheath dress and doctor’s coat that she normally wore. Now that he thought about it, Bucky wasn’t entirely sure he had ever seen her in anything other than a dress and black, kitten heels...unless they were on a mission of course. 

“Stop. Please…” she begged, her large eyes widening in fear as she held her hands up as a barrier between them. Bucky paused, concerned with her unusual behavior. 

Angela was one of the few people he didn’t mind spending time with. In fact, he probably enjoyed his time too much with her. She was beautiful, for one. Long, dark chestnut hair to compliment a set of round, dark blue eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her small nose and on more than one occasion, the Alpha had thought about what it would feel like to kiss those full, pouty lips. 

More than that, she was misunderstood by the others. Her path to the Avengers was as saturated with blood as Tony Stark’s, yet because it had been her that wielded the weapon, he saw her as someone with morally bad judgement. One of the few things both Tony and Steve had in common that they agreed upon. With Steve, it was understandable. Angela had taken her otherworldly blade, doing it’s bidding by snuffing out the lives of those that posed harm to others to give life to those in need. She had taken up the mantle of the Reaper with her vigilante acts, something Captain America just couldn’t agree with. 

But Bucky understood. Sure, he hadn’t chosen to kill his targets the way Angela had, but he remembered every face as they haunted him. So did she. There wasn’t a day that went by that he couldn’t see the pain or the regret or guilt she felt for her actions. Maybe that was what pulled him to her, what made him visit her in her office every day while he was in the compound. 

In turn, they had become fast friends, as far as he had been concerned. He didn’t mind telling her about his past, opening up about the man and Alpha he used to be before the war and before the Super Serum. She always listened intently, hanging onto his every word and smiling in reassurance that nothing he could say would turn her away from him. Oh, she never  _ truly _ smiled, but he had succeeded on quirking those lips into a small curl. A victory was a victory and it drove him to keep trying despite Steve’s protests. 

Never had she looked at him in outright fear. Not until today.

“Everything okay, Ang?” he asked, backing away with his hands up. 

“What are you doing here? I-I didn’t think anyone was supposed to be back for another week…” she stuttered, nervously glancing around the room as though someone else were to walk through the door at any minute. It wasn’t like her to be so damn paranoid. 

“Finished my job early. I figured I would take advantage of-” he began, stopping in the middle of his sentence as the most intoxicating scent wafted towards him when the air kicked on. Slowly his gaze raked up her body, inhaling deeply as he did to make sure that his nose wasn’t lying to him.

Fuck, she smelled good. Too good. A heady mix of honeysuckle, wildflowers, and something completely and utterly feminine. A scent so intoxicating and  _ real _ that he felt like he was back in 1939, tumbling through the grass with a woman whose name he had long since forgotten. Back before the war. Back when things were simple. Back when he was just Bucky Barnes.

“Jesus Christ, did you put something on?” he asked, his voice deepening into a rumble as he felt the tell-tale signs of rut coming upon him. That couldn’t be, Angela wasn’t an Omega. Surely if she had been, she would have come into heat long before now, right?

“N-no.” Her voice had gone breathless as his pheromones mingled in the air with her own, drawing her closer though her eyes still held onto their fear. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how he had crossed the room, or when, but before he knew it he was standing there in front of her with her large eyes staring up into his. He dipped his head down, dragging his nose along the graceful curve of her neck and inhaled deeply. His mouth nearly watered with the memory of sweet honeysuckle nectar on his tongue as he drank in her aroma, hands clenching at his sides with the need to grab her and taste for himself. 

“You smell fucking  _ amazing. _ ” Bucky nudged the mess of dark waves with his nose, exposing the tender flesh and drawing out a soft, needy whimper from the woman before him. He couldn’t help but to test his luck, using his hand to tilt her head to the side and softly nip the skin between her jaw and throat. 

 

It was all Angela could do to stand as the Alpha scented her, nipped her,  _ teased  _ her. His breathing was loud in her ear as he savored her, his groan vibrating through his chest and into hers in approval. She could hardly help but to submit to his lips against her neck or the scratch of his scruff against her skin. Every touch, every sensation made her quiver with anticipation and need.

His lips dragged along the sharp line of her jaw, teeth grazing the skin just so that she couldn’t suppress the moan she had been fighting since his masculine scent enveloped her. Angela closed her eyes, giving in to the need and the desire pooling within her. The very desire that brought her arms around his neck, pulling Bucky closer and guiding him to where she needed him to be.

The moment his mouth claimed hers, she knew she was doomed. Doomed because there wasn’t a man alive that could have kissed her senseless the way he did. Doomed because his hands knew just how to fist in her hair to hold her in place as he licked the seam of her lips. Doomed because she eagerly parted them, allowing his demanding tongue entrance, inhaling deeply at the rich,  _ dark _ taste of him as he explored her mouth. 

Doomed because she knew there wasn’t a single Alpha in all the world she would want after him.

Bucky mumbled in satisfaction as he pulled away. “Just like I remember,” he said, resting his forehead against hers and smiling. 

Angela didn’t have the chance to ask him what he meant by that before the super soldier had swept her off her feet and headed towards her apartment. She found she didn’t mind the action one bit as it gave her full, unobscured access to his neck, allowing her to inhale the rich scent of gunpowder, sweat, and a hint of coffee. She smiled against him, kissing and licking at the base of his jaw, just within reach of her inquisitive lips before he dropped her smack in the middle of her nest. 

His stormy blue eyes darkened as they swept over her body laying before him. His jaw clenched and unclenched with indecision before he cursed and peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Angela could only stare open mouthed at the sight before her. Maybe it was just her heat taking control of her mind, but she couldn’t imagine a woman alive that didn’t find the expanse of golden skin over rippling muscles mouthwatering. Her eyes followed the line of dark hair that had disappeared below his jeans up and up until it spread deliciously over his broad chest. 

“Like what you see, doll?” he asked, leaning over her and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her shorts with a devilish grin. The sort of grin she always imagined the scorned soldier to have before being taken by HYDRA and used as a weapon of mass destruction. She nodded, lost for words as he made short work of removing her shorts pausing only to curse as he took in the sight of her soaked underthings. “My God…”

_ My God is right, _ she thought to herself as she hungrily eyed the straining bulge in his jeans. Angela licked her lips, her gaze flickering up to meet his. 

 

Bucky didn’t know which of them had moved first, whether she reached up for him or he tackled her down, and he didn’t care as they fell onto the bed together. Their limbs tangled and their breathless moans permeated the air as they pressed closer in the mess of blankets and covers. Of all the Omegas he had been with in his lifetime, none of them drove him half as wild as the one dragging her nails across his shoulders now. Everything she did lit a fire inside him, burning him from within surely as the heat of her skin burned against his. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so raw and needy for someone else. Oh he had felt the passion and the intensity of rut, but it had always been business from the moment he walked in till the moment he walked out. Angela wasn’t some nameless Omega whose sole purpose was to scratch an itch every once in a while. This wasn’t someone he could just get up and leave once everything was said and done. He would see her every day afterward, hear her voice from across the room, smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle in a breeze on a mission. 

And fuck if all that wouldn’t make him want to  _ taste _ her every time. 

Before he knew what he was doing, his metal arm had grasped at the camisole clinging tightly to her body, ripping the fabric with such ease that it hardly seemed fair. Angela gasped in surprise, blue eyes widening as the cold metal of his bionic arm cupped her breast. With a smirk, he kissed his way down her neck, dragging his teeth against the sharp relief of her collarbone, and down further until he clasped his lips around the rosy bud of her nipple. 

“Bucky!” she exclaimed breathlessly as she arched her back, thrusting her chest forward into his eager mouth. Her fingers reached out, threading through his hair and pulling him closer as his tongue laved relentlessly against her sensitive peak. Callous tipped fingers trailed down the center of her stomach, tracing the outline of her navel before skimming the top hem of her panties. 

“Easy, doll,” he crooned against her flesh, dipping his fingers lower and lower until they were slicking through her folds. She whimpered again, her entire body shuddering at the intimate contact as she tossed her head back against the bed. 

Fucking hell, she was responsive. Every little thing he did had her panting and begging for more. In a few short strokes of his fingers, she was writhing and moaning and coming apart at the seams, his name a mantra on her delicious lips before he swallowed her cries with a kiss. He waited patiently for the last waves of her climax to roll through her before removing his hand from her sopping panties, smiling in triumph as her eyes soon began to focus again. 

“Feeling better yet?” he asked, seductively grinning as he brought his fingers, still slick with her arousal, to his lips. Bucky couldn’t help but to watch her eyes widen as he sucked each one into his mouth, the blue of them soon going black with desire as he tasted her. 

“Well I thought I was,” she grumbled, cheeks growing pink again as she averted her eyes from his sinful act. 

Bucky grinned again, mischief dancing in the stormy depths of his gaze as he pulled her to the edge of the bed with one fluid movement. Another moment, and the fabric around her hips shredded into scraps of cloth, leaving her bare before him. 

As embarrassing as this probably was, Angela was soon growing to the brink of carelessness as her heat consumed her. The scratch of his stubble against the inside of her sticky thighs, the way he inhaled her scent and growled deeply in approval continuously renewed her need and desire for him. The way he dragged the flat of his tongue against her slit, cleaning away the evidence of her arousal before using his broad shoulders to spread her legs wider had her entire body shaking in anticipation. 

It was hard to believe this was the same Bucky she was used to spending her afternoons with. The very same Alpha that kept to himself unless Steve or Sam was around, or he was coming to visit her. The very man that, since the moment he had walked through those doors after coming out of stasis, had captured her wholly  _ unprofessional _ attention. 

At least if any of the Avengers were going to see her like this, to please her this way, Angela could damn well appreciate that it was  _ him. _

Her train of thought was lost to her as she felt him use his fingers to spread her wider before dipping his head down to lick tantalizing symbols (she could only guess at their origin) against her very core. Her fingers grasped at the sheets and grasped at her hair and then grasped at her tits, soon becoming aware there was nothing truly stable for her to hold onto as he fucked her with his tongue. Somehow, her hands found his head, and if the feeling had been intense before, Angela hadn’t been the least prepared for what she felt now. 

Bucky flicked his tongue against her throbbing clit and moved his bionic arm from holding one leg wide to press into her, thrusting gently until his metal fingers were coated with her juices. Angela moaned and writhed, nails scraping against his scalp as he increased the pace. 

He loved those soft sounds coming from her lips. He loved the bite of her nails into his skin as she struggled to find a suitable anchor. He loved the strong scent of honeysuckle and sex that saturated the air around them. And, by God, he fucking  _ loved _ the way she tasted. He’d have to remember to thank Him later for making it so he couldn’t get off on scent and taste alone, otherwise he would have been ruined by now as she consumed every sense he had. 

And when she came apart for him, clenching his fingers with the force of her orgasm, he knew he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to have her. Had to make her his.

Angela wasn’t sure when Bucky had lost his clothes, but the smooth glide of his skin against hers felt like the finest of silks as he joined her on the bed. Strong arms circled around her, pulling her close for hot, heavy kisses that left her breathless and begging for more. There was nothing left of the hesitation she had felt before when he had scented her - she couldn’t even remember why she had been nervous in the first place now that she felt the hot press of his cock against her belly. 

“Need you. Now,” she demanded against his lips as her senses flared again. The two orgasms had done nothing to quell her heat it seemed. If anything, they had just intensified it. All she could think about was him inside her, knotting her,  _ claiming  _ her. She wanted it, wanted it all. 

And she wanted it now.

“Who knew you were such a needy little Omega,” he purred into her ear, the now familiar feel of his fingers circling lazily around her clit before thrusting inside her. Angela moaned and he took the opportunity to intertwine their tongues as his fingers worked quickly below. 

It wasn’t enough, not this time. The need was far too great, far too intense now as it consumed her. Then she felt the press of his cock against her, the slick-wet glide of velvet wrapped steel pumping into her, inch by delicious inch. Fuck, he was huge, but  _ exactly _ what she needed as she felt him fill and stretch her.

“Jesus, Ang,” he gasped, holding himself still above her as her pussy wrapped around him like a well fitted glove. A hot, wet,  _ tight _ fitting glove. Her fingers stroked the hair on his chest, eyes glassy and filled with an emotion he couldn’t name. It drew him to her, made him cradle her face in his hand before kissing her again. And again. And again. 

She wasn’t complaining. The man kissed like no other and the burn of his stubble left her lips sensitive to the touch. Even now she could feel the burn, the aching need to have her Alpha fucking into her, but Jesus, he was being so gentle. 

“Slow, doll. Please,” he begged against her lips as she moved experimentally below him. It wasn’t easy, giving into his demands when her body wanted otherwise, but she did as he said as he pushed his upper body off of her.

He was a glorious sight. All muscle and hair and control as he hoisted her hips into position. The new angle had him sinking into her deeper, stretching her wider as he slowly and carefully pumped his hips. Angela wiggled against him, relishing at the groan she elicited from the man above her. He was too much, yet just enough. The perfect Alpha to compliment her Omega. He was a part of her, or was she a part of him? She didn’t know and in her heat-ridden mind, she didn’t care. 

“Please, Bucky,” she keened, looking into the stormy depths of his eyes. 

With her permission, he no longer held back. He pulled himself from the warmth of her core before driving back in hard against her, savoring her cries as he repeated the motion again and again. When her head wasn’t tossed back in ecstasy, her eyes were locked onto his. No shame. No guilt. And finally no fear. 

Angela gave as good as she got, working her hips in time with his rhythm. Her breathing changed with each thrust, moaning his name and begging for more. She lost count of the times he thrusted into her as the way his hungry eyes devoured her soon became a distraction in itself. When they flicked to where they were joined, she couldn’t help but follow and watch with interest as his cock disappeared within her. 

And then he was leaning over her, all teeth and lips and tongue against her neck and then her collarbone and then her breasts. The cool metal of his arm held her hips in place while the other twisted and plucked at one of her tightening peaks. He pinned the other rosy bud between his teeth, flicking the tip rapidly with his tongue. The sensation was just enough to have her falling and exploding and somehow flying all at the same time as she came again. 

Never once did the damn soldier slow down or allow her to regain even a modicum of control. Instead, his eyes burned into hers with an animalistic intensity, watching her every reaction as her legs quaked around him. His fingers dipped below, finding her slippery and swollen, hot and needy.

He had her coming again, once and then twice, each time more intense than the one before it. Their bodies were slick with sweat and passion as they moved together, bringing each other higher and higher until finally she could feel the knot at the base of his cock beginning to form. 

That was what she needed. It was the only way she would gain any sort of relief from the heat that burned in her veins, yet it intimidated her in the same breath. Already she was so full to overflowing with him, it was difficult to imagine fitting  _ that _ inside her as well. 

Bucky scented the fear and apprehension in her and cupped her face in his palm. “It’s alright, doll. I got you,” he promised, pressing his forehead to hers while holding her tenderly behind her head. 

Angela swallowed hard, trusting him as he fucked into her, pressing harder and harder until finally she opened up for him, clenching hard around the swell of his knot and bringing him to sweet release. His teeth gripped onto her neck, instinct driving him to bite her tender flesh and mark her as his own. 

His Omega. His mate. 

The Alpha nearly collapsed over her, dropping to his elbows before using the last of his strength to roll her on top of him. Angela rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heart that echoed her own, contently purring in her satisfaction in being tied to him. 

“Satisfied?”

“Very,” she nodded, rewarding him with a smile. His heart throbbed in his chest as it reached her eyes. A  _ true  _ smile. The only one he had ever seen come from the woman. And it was for  _ him. _

“You’re fucking beautiful when you smile,” he told her, unable to hide the emotion in his voice as he stroked her cheek. “You should do it more often.”

Angela’s cheeks flushed crimson, but the smile didn’t fade. “You shouldn’t get into the habit of using such language. What would our Captain think?” she teased him, nipping at his fingers as they swept along the seam of her lips.

“How long?” he asked, holding back a groan as the Omega wiggled her hips, testing the knot that kept them tied tightly together. 

“Two years,” she replied softly, pressing her lips to his chest.

Bucky stiffened, moving his hand to tilt her chin to look him in the eyes. “ _ Two years? _ What do you mean, two years?” Was there something wrong with her heat cycle? Is that why he and everyone else had thought her a Beta? As far back as he could remember, she never acted like one.

“Suppressants,” she said, averting her eyes from his own. 

Anger, rage, disbelief, all of it threatened to escape his control as he forced her to look back at him. “Why? You’re a  _ doctor. _ If anyone knows the risks of suppressants, shouldn’t it be you?”

“I-yes. I know the risks. They seemed like a good idea at the time,” she admitted. “I’m fine though. Everything is fine.”

Everything  _ wasn’t _ fine, but who was he to tell her that? It was her body, her choice, right?  _ Yet somehow, that isn’t entirely true anymore, is it? _ He thought to himself as he looked down at the mark he had left on her.  _ His _ mark. 

“If I asked, would you stop them?”

Angela moved her arms beneath her head, tilting her head in curiosity. “Are you asking?” He could clearly hear the challenge in her voice, the determination to continue on as she saw fit. Obviously her heat was quelled for the time being. 

“No, I guess I’m not,” he reassured her as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Do as you want, doll. Just...don’t hurt yourself. Please.”

Satisfied as she was to hear him let her keep control of her own body, something in the way he pleaded gave her pause. Angela could feel his concern coming off him as if it were her own, burning the mark he had left upon her neck to remind her it wasn’t just her anymore. She was his as much as he was hers and to suppress her hormones in favor of control seemed silly now that she had him. 

“I’ll...think about it,” she smiled at him, already planning a way to wean herself off the drug that wouldn’t likely crash her into another heat cycle too close to when this one finished. 

“Thank you,” he kissed her, savoring her unique flavor before gently rolling onto his side and pulling himself from her. 

Angela moaned at the sudden emptiness she felt, but she was far too tired at the moment to pull him back to her as she watched him get out of bed. She couldn’t imagine he was ready to leave her so soon, a thought that was immediately forgotten as he began piling the bed high with the pillows and duvets that had long since fallen to the floor. How he knew to arrange them just right, to surround her completely and cover her, she’d never know, but he did. 

He disappeared from the room long enough to grab a few water bottles and some fruit from the kitchen, tending to her needs as she burrowed into her nest before eventually joining her there himself. 

With his heat wrapped around her, his mark on her neck and their scents converging in the air, Angela drifted off to sleep with the happiest of smiles planted on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Angela Turner (AKA the Reaper) is an OFC who I don't have anything posted anywhere yet for. Pretty simple backstory. She was a doctor traveling with some others when she stumbled upon a sword she named Mercy after she discovered it could siphon the life out of people and use her as a catalyst to heal others. It seems to have a mind of its own, always demanding blood. It's why she became a vigilante to begin with, thinking that taking the life of rapists and murderers was better than that of innocents and used that power to heal the cancer patients in her care. Might write her origin story eventually...kinda love her and she REALLY loves Bucky <3


End file.
